Istais
Istais is an island made by Asceal, located on the southwestern quarter of Galbar. It is home to Asceal's gateway to the Lustrous Garden. The main island is complemented with two smaller islands. Topography Istais is a rather mountainous island, with nearly a third of the main island being composed of mountains tall and low, with the tallest one being where Asceal put the gateway to her sphere. The lowlands are considerably flatter, with occasional rolling hills closer to the mountains. The north and midwest open up into vast plains suitable for agriculture, whereas the south and east are often obstructed by mountains and hills. Climate The north of Istais is warm and relatively damp, making it an ideal area for forests. Therefore, it is primarily in this region that the forests of light that characterize Istais, blossom. The glowing forests extend southwards as well, but they tend to struggle with the cold winters endemic to the the islands lowest latitudes. In those colder southern regions the hardy Weihrds of Istais have taken root. Rising above the warm, lush forests inhabiting the islands the lowlands, are the mountains of Istais. Contrasting with the rest of the island those peaks are mostly cold and dry, with the exception of snowmelt rivers and a few larger bodies of water. Flora and Fauna As a result of the many gods who have influenced it Istais boasts a variety of plants and animals. The largest ecosystem on the island is that which is hosted by the bioluminescent forests and plains which dominate the lowlands and foothills, created by Phystene.Phystene and Asceal make the bioluminescent ecosystem and hot springs - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4858337 The shimmering trees and grasses that act as the foundation of this ecosystem are, like most plants on Istais, nourished by both the light of Heliopolis and the vast network of hot springs on the island made by Asceal. They provide energy to a number of vibrant glowing herbivores. Most of these plant eaters are small mammals bearing quills, but a few are large lumbering mammals. The larger herbivores of Istais rely less on trees and more on smaller shrubs and grasses, grazing in the open plains and forests of the north and south west. Preying on these glowing mammals are a number of canines. Notable among them are the wolves of Istais. They are large canines that glow like most of the islands life, but they have an edge most species do not. The wolves possess the ability to adapt their glow to their surroundings. They cannot, however, turn it off. Of course, while capable, the wolves are not the only predators on the island. Istais plays host to a number of large flightless avian species. The largest of these are powerful two legged birds capable of preying on even wolves, while the smallest are herbivores that coexist with the islands quill bearing mammals. These birds make up a large portion of the islands animal species. If you're on Istais, a flightless avian is not far away. There is, however, an exception to this rule. Atop the highest peaks of Istais there is another ecosystem entirely created by Shengshi. Here the creatures do not glow. They wear thick wool or fur to combat the cold, and have specific adaptations that made them well suited for the weak air. The snow also provides challenges to movement, so they often have wide feet or thick fur on their legs - some even adapt to swimming through the snow as if it was water.Shengshi makes an alpine ecosystem on Istais - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4862670 Istais also boasts a rich ecosystem of bees and silkworms, gifted by Parvus. This can potentially provide a rich bounty of honey and silk to the inhabitants of the island, or valuable commodities for those from other lands.Parvus gives Asceal some bugs - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4865417 Places of Interest * The Peak - Asceal's gateway rests above the islands tallest mountain and is hidden in the clouds. * The Sun Gate - A crown shaped landmark in the south that seems to capture the sun as it sets. Created by Urhu.Urhu creates the Sun Gate - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4866588 References Category:Locations Category:Gateways